The present invention relates to a verification system for verifying whether or not recording media such as optical disks, are being used in an unauthorized manner.
Computers that are loaded with and use optical disks can execute various types of programs. One type of such computers is an entertainment system, use of which is represented by use as game apparatuses. With such an entertainment system, the user purchases an optical disk storing game programs, and executes the game. Also, recently, there is being planned an arrangement wherein entertainment systems are connected via a network with content servers storing a great number of game programs, so users can download and purchase game programs via the network.
There may be cases wherein a purchased optical disk or an optical disk storing downloaded programs is used in an unauthorized manner. That is to say, there may be cases wherein optical disks storing downloaded programs are copied in an unauthorized manner, or resold as secondhand items without permission of the copyright holder of the program. If this situation is left unremedied, copyright holders cannot collect their just profits, leading to lessened motivation for creating programs.